Unbrotherly Gibberish
by Okami-chan
Summary: A compilation of random turtlecest fics, most of which will be unconnected stories set in TMNT. Currently only 03-verse Ch. 4 - Michaelangelo demonstrates his awesome ability at chemistry. WARNING TURTLECEST WITHIN
1. Night out

**Title **Night Out  
**Pairing **Raph/Don  
**Summary **A night ride  
**Warning **Turtlecest  
**Author's Note** Written for Aloneindarkness. Prompt was Raph/Don/Night Out. Further notes after the fic.

I'm creating a new Gibberish 'story' for turtlecest (possibly slash as well, still undecided), as I never made any mention that it would be in my Turtles Gibberish story before. So, any fic of mine with a blatantly unbrotherly relaltionship will definitely wind up here. As usual, these fics will pretty much stand alone, unless otherwise noted.

* * *

The bike thrummed between his legs, revving as it accelerated on the sidewalk. The fucking sidewalk! The bike tilted and the corner of a building passed only inches from his elbow. A curse hissed out from between his teeth and he clung tighter to the shell in front of him. Another turn, and another too close of a call with a building.

His eyes teared up, and he couldn't draw a full breath. He may as well have not even bothered with wearing a helmet tonight. Then again, no. Sound choked out of his throat as they headed into the busy street. His legs tightened on the seat cushion and his toes curled around the foot peg. He couldn't watch. But he could hear the horns blaring at them.

Oh God, he was gonna die! He should have worn his leather! He should have watched that last episode of Buffy! He should have told Mikey he was sorry for eating the last of his cheez doodles! He should have watched that damned porn he borrowed from Casey, and now it was never gonna get watched cause his brothers would just chuck it in disgust! He should have told Sensei he loved him before they left, and he was so sorry that he was so much friggin' trouble!

Cars passed too close on either side, tires screaming as they tried to stop. But the bike just kept tilting this way and that, Why the hell had he agreed with this? He should have known better! He should have fucking-

Wait did they just stop?

The bike idled, hot and low from the fast ride.

Raph clambered off and threw his helmet to the ground. He fell to his hands and knees, gasping as though he'd just finished a marathon over the rooftops. Never again. Oh god, he was never gonna do that again.

He must have said it aloud, because the driver's voice drifted down to his ears, even though it took him a few minutes in his relieved daze to understand the words.

"Oh come on Raph. You drive faster than that on a good day."

That also took a few minutes to turn over in his head, and he jolted upright to whip his head around and _stare _at his brother. "Are you _fucking insane?_ I don't pull that shit in the middle of _holiday_ _traffic. _I _don't_ go up on the sidewalks when there's _people_ walkin' there! I don't-mmph!"

A mouth covered his own and silenced the stream of complaints. Hands pawed at Raph's plastron, at the groove below the last plate where they tucked their tails.

Brown eyes shone brightly down at Raph as Donatello kissed him again. Raphael couldn't help but to respond to the fervent touches and kissed his brother back just as fiercely.

They wound up on the alley floor, hands everywhere, legs tangled. They only managed to collect themselves just long enough to drag themselves behind a dumpster.

Donatello's breath tickled Raph's ear. "Now, imagine if I opened that throttle all the way."

...Fuck.

* * *

**Author's Notes Take 2 **I know someone's done fic _somewhere_ where Don is at least as bad as Raph on the bike. So, yeah, borrowing from that idea...


	2. Midnight Snack

**Title** Midnight Snack  
**Pairing** Leo/Don  
**Summary** Summary would mean there's plot…  
**Warning** Turtlecest (Turtle on Turtle)  
**Author's Note** Randomly written for Karasuookami on an IM. Title of awesome is courtesy of Tiamat1972 And as the summary implies, there's no real actual point to this. Heh.

* * *

How they wound up against the fridge, Don didn't know. He really didn't care at that point either. So long as no one walked in, Leo could hold him there as long as he wanted. Just so long as he kept working himself deeper.

Small bursts of sounds exploded from his brother's mouth, and one of Leo's hands scrabbled over Don's thigh.

Don didn't know how Leo could stay on his feet like this. If their positions had been reversed, Don knows he would have been on the floor. As it was, Leo was the only thing holding him up, and even then, Don only remained balanced on two toes. but his hands clenched onto the top of the refrigerator, head thrown back against the freezer door. His breath gasped out of his throat, and he struggled to move with Leo's pounding, but he couldn't. The angle wasn't right. And he could feel the refrigerator shifting under his weight.

Leo's breath warmed Don's neck, his cheek fitted into the crook of Don's shoulder. He panted, eyes hidden from Donatello's gaze. All his focus on the cock buried in his brother, even while Donatello gasped and churred and welcomed the ebb and flow of his love-making.

Donatello had marks from Leo's teeth. Carefully placed along his thighs, down his sides. A nip on his tail. Hidden spots, or areas normally covered by gear.

Leonardo had left them while stripping his brother naked.

It didn't last long enough (but then, when did it ever?). Leonardo pushed in and in, his breath seizing and fingers tightening where they held. They would leave bruises, too, Donatello suspected. But right then he didn't care.

Because Leo had pulled out, and was bending low. Kneeling down, spent, but not finished.

Leonardo took Donatello's own hard shaft into his mouth and ran his tongue over the head.

Donatello writhed; hands twisting to keep their hold, one leg thrown over Leos shoulder. He choked back the cry as he came, pumping himself into Leo's mouth. He choked again as Leo's tongue rippled with swallows. Drinking Donatello down.

Leonardo pulled away then, and drew Donatello down to the floor with him. He nuzzled his brother, catching his breath, and letting Don do the same.

They would stay there for only a little while. They had to part before the others started stirring.

They couldn't let themselves be caught this way after all.


	3. Impasse

**Title** Impasse  
**Characters/Pairing** Leonardo/Unidentified brother  
**Summary **Leonardo must face a decision.**  
Author's Note** Keep in mind that in 03!verse all the turtles had brown eyes. At least in every picture I've seen. ;) Written for **tmnt_tuesdays** Prompt #104: The fork in the road

* * *

Life is a journey.

It wends and winds around the Mountains of Choice, down the Slopes of Comfort and up the Sides of Adversity. The trails are many and littered with divergences that lead to all sorts of possibilities, but all eventually end in the oblivion of death. A person makes a decision at each branch, never knowing if it will bring them that much closer to the end of their path or onto a longer road. Of course, no life is lived in total seclusion, and crossroads are scattered throughout the journey. Two paths that meet briefly or perhaps even intertwine for a short distance. Even forever.

Leonardo sat in meditation; his head tilted back, one of his bandanna tails tickling his shoulder. His finger tips touched, and his eyelids rested together, the outward appearance of tranquility. His mind was anything but. His insides twisted with uncertainty; heart crushed in the grip of lungs that couldn't seem to draw a full breath, stomach empty but too knotted to accept any food (as a matter of fact, it had completely rejected his earlier lunch), his guts twisted and grumbled underneath the scutes of his plastron. He tried meditation, in the hope that it would quell this illness. But he couldn't quiet his mind, much less the wretchedness inside of him.

It shouldn't be like this. Hardship shaped his life, and adversity lurked around every corner, but through it all he had his brothers. Their paths crossed, (how could they not in this cramped place?) and would become so intertwined that the four became one for the majority of their lives. They leaned on each other during the hardest of times, and laughed when the sun shone down on their journey. As complicated as their lives were, their relationships with each other had always been stable, something they could rely on.

Leo took a deep, shuddering breath, his arms tensing. Curled fingers tightened into his palm, turning his hands into fists.

He wanted something that could very well shake the very foundations of their lives. They depended on him to be fair, unbiased. He couldn't afford to choose any one of his brothers over another. And yet, he found his attention diverted, focused on one.

He should disregard these feelings, toss them to the side. They were inappropriate for both family and a leader.

But just the thought of doing so without even trying, made his eyes burn and his gut clench.  
He had faced demons and aliens. Monstrous dragons and evil sorcerers. He'd been scared in all those encounters, but never had he felt a terror like this.

He found himself at an impasse; mind saying one thing, heart yearning for another. This decision could break, not just him, but his entire family, or it could rewrite everything that defined their lives.

He took the deep breath, turning the turmoil inside of him into resolution. He stood at the precipice of decision, his weight leaning forward to turn down the path he thought best to follow.

His skin crawled with the weight of another's gaze. The lack of menace and the silence told him it was family.

"Hey, Leo? Um… Could I talk to you about… something?"

That voice made his heart flutter and seize, as though it were trapped in an iron grip. His eyes snapped open, catching a glimpse of a green shadow, a face without a mask. He didn't need the color to recognize any of his brothers, however. Least of all this one. He met the other turtle's brown eyes, an echo of his own uncertainty; just as lost as he was.

Maybe this wasn't a fork in the path of his journey, to be decided on his own, but a crossroad.

Only time would tell if he and his brother would strike out on the unknown path together, or part ways and forget they had ever faced this path.


	4. Michaelangelo's Chemistry

**Title **Michaelangelo's Chemistry  
**Pairing **Mikey/Don  
**Summary **Michaelangelo demonstrates his awesome ability at chemistry.  
**Author's Note **A vocabulary drabble. I need to write more turtles fics. Only one left in my backlog. Sadface.

"A lot of this, less of that, a tittle here, a vast amount there." Michaelangelo put away the whipped cream and grinned down at his hamstrung brother, who glared back. "See, chemistry isn't that hard for me, either."

Donatello made a reply, best not repeated in polite company. Even muffled as it was by the gag over his mouth.

"_Someone's_ been hanging around Raph too much. Don't you think it's only fair to be my turn now? You've been spending _way_ too much time in your lab." Mikey batted his eyelids, though he thought it lacked something without any actual lashes. "Even Leo's seen more of you, than I have. I miss my bro."

Another grunt, and Donatello glared again.

Not in the least perturbed, Mikey grinned again and leaned down licked the small specks of cream he'd splattered over Don's plastron. "Mmmm, tasty." And he proceeded to devour Donatello.


End file.
